Killer Surprise
by LOVESxPAGET
Summary: Two serial killers have escaped from prison and ready to take revenge on Emily and Derek. Can they survive the unsubs?. Morgan and Prentiss team also involved and Ellie Spicer who's is now the adopted daughter of Emily and Derek. I SUCK AT SUMMERIES but please give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

**Killer Surprise **

**So I had this idea for a new story so I thought I'd post it and see what everyone thinks of it ill continue if everyone thinks its good so here's a little summary about what's going to happen and the changes I have made.**

**Two of our serial killers who are just currently in prison not dead yet in this story (Ian Doyle and Billy Flynn) come together to destroy Emily and Derek it takes place around the middle of season 7. Emily and Derek are in a relationship and have adopted Ellie Spicer because Garcia couldn't find Ellie's mother and I think Ellie is so cute so I thought I'd give her a go in this story I think that's all you need to know right now but if anything crops up I'll add it to other chapters Hope you like it :)**

**The Beginning **

"Whoa, whoa Em wake up it's me!" the voice said in the darkness of the bedroom.

Emily woke up in cold sweats from the nightmare she had just experienced she took a few sharp breaths before speaking "I'm ok sorry I woke you Derek." Emily tells her fiancée.

"Hey don't be sorry babe, do you wanna talk about it?" Derek asks knowing fully we'll the answer might be no.

"Um he just won't go away Derek no matter what I do or try" Emily replies sitting up in there king-sized bed ready to make a dash to the toilet but gets held up.

"It's ok Em it's ok it'll stop eventually you've just gotta be strong ok and I'll be right besides you every time you have one." Derek let's her know as she sobs silently into his chest.

Then out of now where there door that's only slightly open fully opens to reveal Emily and Derek's adopted daughter Ellie. After the team caught Billy Flynn, Ellie was placed into the foster care system but when they just finished the briefing for the Sayer case and was just about to leave Ellie arrived from which she told Derek that she stole her carers credit card and booked a ticket to fly here, when Ellie told Morgan the reason for flying over he wasn't happy about it and told Penelope to try and find her mother for him and she did all she could but she was of the grid so she put it, so Morgan placed Ellie into a foster home in D.C but when she then showed up again this time and Derek and Emily's home at early hours of the morning and told them that the foster dad had tried to touch her in inappropriate places Emily suggested that she'd stay with them so that's what they did and adopted Ellie later on.

"Hey sweetie, did we wake you." Derek asked as the 10 year old yawned.

"No I had a nightmare then I heard Emily shout" Ellie said tiredly to Derek.

"Argh I think I'm gunna be sick" then Emily dashed out of bed to the toilet.

"Is Emily ok Derek?"

"I Don't know sweetie why don't you jump in our bed and I go check on her ok." Derek says and earns a nod from Ellie who jumps in the middle of the king-sized bed.

"Babe you ok?" Derek asks worried as she empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet and he holds her hair back for her. He stays they for a few minutes until Emily finishes and grabs a glass of water for her a slowly walks her back to bed to find Ellie fast asleep.

"I'm ok thanks Derek" Emily says weakly.

"Always princess always" Derek tells her and kisses her head before climbing on the other side of Ellie, they sleep for about another hour before Emily is up again being sick and it continues most of the night.

_**The Next Morning**_

"Emily your staying home your not going to work you haven't slept all night and your constantly attached to the toilet" Derek tells her knowing the car journey will just make her worse.

Emily sits at the table as Ellie and Derek eat pancakes for their breakfast and Emily tries to eat a few slices of toast to settle her stomach, knowing that Derek is right she simply replies "Fine" and continues to try and eat her toast.

"Come on Ellie let's get you to school before your late" Derek says knowing he was suppose to be in ten minutes ago for a briefing.

"No you go to work Derek I'll walk Ellie to school its only a ten minute walk you need to get to the BAU or Hotch will have you head off. I'll be fine don't worry a bit of air might do me good." she says quickly before he can butt in.

"Ok but take it slow Em I love you both see you later" Derek's tells Emily and Ellie and kisses both their heads then hears a reply from both girls and runs out the door to his car.

"He worries to much" Ellie says smiling towards Emily who she sees more of a mother figure everyday.

Emily let's out a little laugh and nods to agree"I know but he's scared he'll lose us. Right go get you cardi misses or you going to be late" Emily says and watches the girl run up the stairs Emily places the plate into the dishwasher and the walks over to the couch and puts her shoes on and her cardigan also before calling up to Ellie. "Ellie you ready"

"Yes I'm coming" Ellie shouts back down and runs down the stairs, they both walk out the door and Emily locks it behind her and she takes Ellie's hand which is already watching for her to hold and takes a walk to the school.

"Emily do you think Derek would mind if I started call him daddy?" Ellie asks breaking the silence.

"I'm sure he'd love it Ellie"

"you don't think daddy will be bad do if I call Derek daddy?"

"I'm sure if your happy sweetie then you daddy will be happy because he knows that you not trying to replace him" Emily assures her.

"Can I start calling you mom then Emily"Ellie asks smiling

"Um yeah of cause you can Ellie you can call me what ever you like" Emily said a little scared not wanting to replace her mother that is possibly still out there.

"Ok Mom" Ellie says as if to test it out a little and smiles to Emily

Emily Smiles and laughs a little then says "right you better goes Ellie the bell has just gone " Emily tells her hugging her then kisses her upon the head "have a good day sweetie"

"ok mom love you" Ellie says then runs off into school. Emily watches to make sure Ellie gets into school ok and head back home realising she feels much better now that she's gotten some air when she arrives back her cell phone rings she looks at the caller I.D to find out its Derek after Derek told her that he wont be home tonight because the team has a case she she'd I love you and hung up she went upstairs to have a lay down shattered from the previous night but as she got to the top she suddenly flung herself to the bathroom toilet and emptied her stomach once again, after she was sure she wasn't going to be sick any more she suddenly became hungry which she thought was weird but went downstairs to grab a packet of chips and headed back to bed after eating all her chips she finally fell into a much needed nap.

**...CM...**

_They had finally broken out of there prisons they where being held in and had finally had met each other they had been constantly writing back and forth to each other during their time in their separate prisons they had been planing there plots on what they were going to be doing to two pacific people who put them in prison they both hated each and everyone of the BAU team of profiles but for each man a pacific person who they want to take revenge on Billy Flynn serial killer and rapist was plotting his revenge on one Derek Morgan for putting him behind bars and for taking his creation away Ellie Spicer._

_Ian Doyle serial killer and armed weapons dealer who was after his once true love Lauren Reynolds which he later found out was a women named Emily Prentiss who had gone undercover on him to get in his mind and also because she took his son Declan away from him there plan was to retrieve both Agents and possibly kid to do the unimaginable to them and they simply couldn't wait._

_**DUN DUN DUNNN!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_So hope the first chapter was ok and that you all like it so far I might update another chapter soon because I don't think it was enough really lol but the more REVIEWS I get the quicker I'll right and to who's reading my other story A Family Reunion I will still continue with it don't worry thank you for reading :) Loves Ya ;)_**


	2. The Plan

**Killer Surprise**

**Thank you so much for your reviews I didn't think anyone was actually going to like it but I guess I was wrong ;) Thanks to Paullyn6, RealMe07 and Mmmoliveira here's another chapter for you guys I know it's been some time but I'm trying to complete A Family Reunion first but thank you for waiting :)**

**The Plan**

_"So Doyle what's the plan I hate waiting around?" Billy Flynn ask messing staring at his gun._

_"We must get some men first at least three because I'm sure you won't be able to handle Derek Morgan on you own and the whore can put up a good fight let me tell you" Ian Doyle explains through his think English accent._

_"We'll I'd be able to control him perfectly fine if we take the girl as well a gun to her head will put the two at our command" Billy tells Ian looking towards his direction._

_"I don't know could be risking son" Ian says giving it a think over._

_"We'll let's just consider it shall we"_

_"I think it over but for now we better go grab some supplies in order to subdue them so move it your driving Flynn" Doyle commands and heads to there blacked out black SUV._

_"Yeah yeah I'm coming Doyle!" And they set off to the closest supply store to gather some supplies._

**...CM...**

Emily finally manage to peel herself away from the toilet in order to clean herself up ready to head to the school to collect Ellie, she knew in her mind that there was defiantly something wrong she came to an idea that she was pregnant and the more she thought about it the more it fit so she decided to take a quick walk to the convenience store at the end if her road an then make a dash to the school so she set of to do so.

Emily finally arrived at the store and looked around for the pregnancy test when she found them she picked up 3 of the most expensive tests and headed to the checkout after paying and stuffing them in her shoulder bag she found herself walking once again, she then instantly found herself outside of Ellie's school waiting along with other parents for there children to come out so while she waited all she could to was think about was if she was pregnant what would she do.

Emily was suddenly interrupted from the thoughts when she she felt a tug on her arm she looked down to find Ellie stood in front of her.

"Mom are you ok?" Ellie asks looking at Emily and thinking she looks worse than this morning.

"Yeah sweetie I'm alright" she responded knowing she about too flee to a corner to empty her no longer full stomach.

Ellie watches Emily run to the corner by a small bush and instantly runs over to her to help her out by holding her hair "maybe you should go she the doctor Mom" Ellie suggest knowing Emily hates doctors but she looks really sick and she thinks it would be the best idea.

"No I got to get you home and put food on I'll be ok" Emily replies wiping her mouth with a tissue from the bag.

"Ok but maybe we should just have a sandwich cause you need to go to bed mom ill look after you." Ellie kindly says taking Emily's hand and starts to walk her home

"Ok but you going to have more than just a sandwich Ellie navies that's not enough food but there's plenty of bits at home"

"Ok Mom" Ellie says still taking the lead home.

After Emily and Ellie finally arrive home Emily quickly prepares two sandwiches for Ellie and made one for herself to see if she can eat it, she call for Ellie to come down from her room where she was preparing her desk ready to start her math homework and told her to grab some more snacks to eat so she wouldn't be to hungry.

"Ellie you can et you food in you room for today I need to get in bed" Emily says picking up her sandwich herself.

"Ok Mom come on" Ellie's says waiting at the stairs for Emily.

"Go on up sweetie" Emily tells her as she makes her way to the door and locks it up tight then slowly walks up the stairs to her bedroom but quickly peeks in Ellie's room first,

"Make sure you do all your homework sweetie if you get stuck ill be in my room ok" Emily let's her know and with that walks to her bedroom shuts the door slightly then walks to the bathroom with her tests in her hand after peeing on the stick she patiently waits for the result.

**...CM...**

Emily Silently walks out of the bathroom and collapsed onto it still looking at the sticks in her hand she couldn't believe that she was pregnant and she had no clue how to tell Derek yeah he couldn't wait to have kids neither of them could but it still made things hard on how to tell him she did not know how women in her position right now does it and thought maybe it would be best to talk to JJ or Penelope about it and see what the would say but she honestly did not have a clue what do to.

"Mommy" Ellie comes into the bedroom and jumps up on the bed with Emily who quickly discards of the tests

"Yeah sweetie what's wrong!" Emily asks.

"Umm some ones at the door I haven't been down there so I don't know who it is." Ellie tells Emily who quickly gets up

"ok thank you Ellie have you finished you homework" Emily questions walking towards the door.

"no I thought I'd better tell you" Ellie says getting up also and walking with Emily.

"alright sweetie back to your room and finish it up then" Emily says and watches Ellie run into her room leaving the door open as Emily passes it to go answer the door which she now can hear.

**...CM...**

It was around 5pm when Derek had just entered the hotel in Omaha with his go bag slung over his shoulder he couldn't wait to get on the phone to his fiancée hating that he was here when she was ill but that's the job he grabbed his room key from the receptionist along with JJ, Rossi, Reid and Hotchner who had just happened set off for a phone call after hearing him yell quietly into the cell phone is when Derek noticed he had walked into the corner of the hotel lobby when Derek was just about to catch the elevator with Rossi, JJ, and Reid he heard Hotch call back for him so he told the others goodnight and that he'll see them in the morning and walked over to Hotch who was looking at his with a little sadness and fear.

"What's up man? Has there been another body found?" Morgan asks waiting for a response

"No that was Colorado State Prison." Hotch replied take a short breath.

"OK what's up then?" Derek asks getting a little worried about how he was acting.

"Ian Doyle and Billy Flynn escaped the transport bus to Colorado managed to take control of the three officers they were found dead, killed execution style with one of the officers pistols the other prisons remained on the bus but only Doyle and Flynn is missing and..."

"WHAT how could they let two serial killers disappear, son of a bitch... how am I going to tell Emily she's still having nightmares as it is and Elle she's the same how am I going to say that they've both just disappeared?" Derek yells rubbing a hand over his head hating he's the one that has to tell them.

"Calm down Morgan they've managed to track them in Missouri but they lost them they. I'll talk to Strauss and see if I can get us on the case don't worry Derek you don't have to do it alone."

"Aww Hotch man Emily's going to break down when she finds out"

"I need to know if your going to be alright to finish this case of quickly" Hotch asks.

"Yeah... yeah I gotta go call Emily. I'll see you in the morning Hotch" Morgan turns around and head back to the elevator.

"Get some sleep Morgan." Hotch said knowing he wasn't going to get a lot.

"I'll try" and then Morgan was gone he finally reached his room and collapsed on the bed he reached for his cell phone and dialled Emily's number while waiting for her to answer he suggested he'd wait till he got home to Tell the girl's thinking through the phone would be no good.

"Hey Derek" Emily Answers seeing the caller ID

"Hey Babe feeling any better." Morgan asked putting on the best voice he could.

"Yeah I'm better I was sick on a bush next to Ellie's school but I'm alright now. How are you, you sound tired long case?"

"Yeah been a busy day hoping we can catch the unsub tomorrow Garcia might have a lead so were following that tomorrow morning."

"Maybe you better get some sleep then the bed misses you here but I'm missing you more" Emily laughs.

"Yeah I'm missing the bed too" Morgan smiles waiting for a reaction.

"Hey Hey and what about me" Emily says in her serious tone knowing he's joking around.

"I'm only kidding princess you know I miss you more" Derek tells her smiling through the cell.

"... ohh Derek I almost forgot to tell you Ellie wants to call us mom and dad well she's already started" Emily smiles "she was so happy when I said it was ok you should have seen her face Derek it light up."

"aww that's great I cant wait to get home now" Derek smiles thinking about that memory.

"hurry up and do so get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too princess ill ring you tomorrow." Derek promises.

"I'll be waiting night Derek" Emily says.

"Night Emily" and with that Derek hangs up the cell and shortly after that falls asleep to the memory of Elle calling him daddy and Emily's smile on her face.

**...CM...**

_Ian an Billy had both gone to the store to gather supplies when the had became successful and got the things they needed they both agreed on gone to the Morgan-Prentiss household to get what they have been patiently waiting for. They pulled thier SUV a few houses away from where both Morgan and Prentiss was suppose to be but didn't know that Derek was away on a case._

"_So have you thought about what we discussed earlier?" Billy asked taking a sip of his coffee they stop off to get on the way to Derek and Emily's house._

"_God do you ever shut up Flynn?" Ian says angrily. "Fine you can take the girl as long as it shuts you up I only agreed to work with you just so I can get that whore back anyway" Ian finishes and looks back out the window to the house._

"_I do not see what your problem is but that girl causes trouble to me and Derek is just stuck in the middle I can't wait to get him out of the way." Billy says putting an evil smirk on._

"_I have no problems my friend. Why get him out of the way so quickly take it slow Billy and the girls can watch every bit of it how does that sound." Ian says putting a hand upon Billys shoulder._

"_Even better thanks Doyle"_

"_That's what I'm here for now listen as soon as it's dusk we make our move got it you get the girl first and I'll move towards the master bedroom and wait for you there" Ian explains his plan._

"_Got it nice plan my friend nice plan" Billy repeats. Then they watch the last hours of the day go by until finally it starts to become dark._

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ok so I was going to write the beginning of the kidnapping on this chapter but I think I wrote enough for tonight;) I will get started with the next chapter soon I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what your thoughts are :)... R&R 3**_


	3. Darkness

**Killer Surprise**

**Ok so I don't think we're doing that bad but ill see how this chapter goes and I might continue with it if I get plenty of review hope you enjoy! thanks to every one who reviewed:) **

** Darkness**

Ian and Billy watched the house they were targeting ready to make a move as soon as they had the all clear from the steers and from the house, they were becoming very anxious from sitting in the car for hours but they knew if they didn't get it right they wouldn't get another chance so they waited.

...CM...

Emily just finished changing into her yellow stripped pyjamas and matching top she let her hair down from the tight pony tail that had been in that day, and went back to her bed and snuggled on Derek's side if the bed wishing he was there to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed that thought from her head to try and get some much needed rest she was glad that Ellie agreed on having an early night with Emily which she was glad about to get Ellie from telling her to go see a doctor about her being sick, Emily knew she only want her to get better but she knew this wasn't going to get past the sickness for a while which sucked cause she hated feeling week and not being whole to do anything. She drifted her eyes close and finally drifted off to sleep.

...CM...

Ellie on the other hand was still up watching videos from her favourite show Glee with her pink headphones on her iPad that Derek and Emily got her for her birthday she was listening to the song the cast was singing but near to the end on the songs she heard a small noise from beyond the headphones at first she just shook it off and thought it was Sergio knocking something over but when she heard it a second time she abandoned the iPad and headphones and quickly locked it to hide the light she opened her door and peeked outside her door before fully opening it when she saw the coast was clear she tiptoed to her moms room and pushed to door to let herself in her heart began to race when she heard whispering coming from the staircase and she run up to wake her mom.

"Mmmm what is it Ellie?" Emily asked still not entirely awake,

"Mommy I heard noises and whispers down stairs." Ellie whispered to Emily struggling not to shear a tear,

...CM...

Ian and Billy was finally in Billy managed to bang his foot on the side table next to the door which Ian was not happy about at all and whispered angrily to him at the bottom of the stairs, when they made it to the top of the stairs they checked the girls room where she was no where to be found, then they heard whispers coming from the master bedroom so the smiled at each other and walked to the door and the both stood in the door way so they could both be seen.

"We'll I don't think we did good on the whole sneaking Flynn!" Ian says out loud to get the two girls attention.

"I think your right Doyle" Billy laughs along with Doyle and they both looked towards the two frightened girls,

"Hello love been a while" Ian grins and rubs his stubbly chin,

"Ian h-how h-how did you..." Emily says being cut of, hating to show that's she's afraid but in this case she's terrified not only for her safety but for Ellie's.

"Get out of prison' oh come on you can't keep me in one for longer than eight years love what makes you think the one you sent me to would hold me, but to answer your question we had a little bus incident nothing to worry about." Ian says walking closer to the bed and watches the girl hide into Emily's chest.

"W-what do you want?" Emily fearfully asks while clutching onto Ellie.

"Isn't it obvious love, I want you!" Ian smiles noticing her eyes widen at the answer.

"Hello Ellie." Billy speaks up in his creepy crabby voice.

Ellie tenses within her new mothers embrace, "it's ok sweetie don't answer him." Emily smooths her brunette hair and kissing the top of her head.

Billy doesn't reply to Emily's answer but simply skips it and asks, "where is he?" He says now point the gun towards Emily and Ellie.

"Woah put the gun down your going to scare Ellie please." Emily's asks raising one hand in the air.

But Billy just simply ignores her once again waiting for his answer and repeats its again.

"I don't know what your taking about" Emily replies know who Billy Flynn is referring to but doesn't want to put him in danger as well.

"You know who I'm referring to?" Billy says then he places his pistol back into his trousers and whispers to Ian who simply nods to answer him they both take one side of the bed and stare at the two in the bed clearly waiting for the strongest to react.

"Take me, but leave Ellie alone p-please she's been through enough." Emily says to the two intruders in he home.

"Sorry love we came for you all!" Ian replies quickly taking Emily by the arms and dragging her out of the bed but she kept struggling trying to get a hit at him.

Billy simply took Ellie's small crying figure from the bed hold her with his arm around her neck grabbing his small knife Tom his coat pocket for Emily to see. "Now Emily tell me where is Derek? Billy asks angrily watching as Ian stands her up hold her arm behind her back placing cuffs on them.

"Ok ok h-he's not here he's at work... p-please don't hurt her." Emily says panicking at the knife around the crying girls neck.

"There wasn't so hard after all was is love... Come on" Ian says pushing Emily towards the door and signalling Flynn to come along.

Emily walks down the hall way wanting to just run, but instead she just hopes that Ellie and the baby currently growing inside her will be safe from harms way and that means she do anything in her power to do so they finally take a halt at the SUV which Doyle and Flynn must have came in and notices Doyle opening the car boot signalling for Emily and Ellie to get in he grabs her arm anyway not giving her a choice and he places her in her boot and then Ellie besides her when the darkness comes she closes her eyes and takes a breath.

"It's going to be ok sweetie I won't let them hurt you I promise."

"But what about you Mom?" Ellie sniffs back in her tears trying to contain them.

"Don't worry about me baby ill be fine" Emily tells her hoping that's she's right.

"Mom, w-why did they want to know where Dad w-as?"

"I honestly don't know baby?" Emily replies hoping Derek won't be in danger because of her... They both feel the car start and there left with the darkness of the boot and there thought haunting them of what might happen next.

_ To Be Continued..._

_** Well that's the third chapter hope it was ok for you guys and would love a lot of feedback I'm off on holiday now so won't be updating for a while but ill try my hardest to post one while I'm away :)I'm sorry if its a bit messes but it's pretty hard to sever all the text and stuff on iPhone **_


End file.
